O lugar ao qual pertenço
by Drika-Veras
Summary: Aquela noite foi a primeira nos últimos dois anos na qual pode realmente aproveitar uma refeição sem se preocupar se poderia estar envenenada, sem se preocupar se havia alguém tramando alguma emboscada, mas acima de tudo uma em que não foi assaltado por pesadelos e culpa quando foi dormir. Pela primeira vez desde que saíra da Vongola, sentia novamente que pertencia a algum lugar.


O dia estava ótimo. O céu límpido e azul, com uma brisa fresca de verão correndo pelos campos e casas. Mas em um certo bar, um certo ruivo estava amaldiçoando o céu por estar tão brilhante. Deveriam cair torrentes de chuva, com raios e trovões! Ele encosta o punho trêmulo de raiva, contra a testa inspirando uma respiração trêmula.

O ruivo deveria saber que não seria assim tão fácil fazer Giotto chegar ao Japão. Não depois da Vongola ter criado uma rebelião, liderada por Ricardo o primo (distante) de Giotto, mesmo com a resignação tranquila do loiro do cargo de chefe da Vongola. Devia ter imaginado, droga. Trinca os dentes segurando o copo com força demais. Devia saber que aqueles bastardos iriam tentar matar seu chefe, seu amigo.

Solta a respiração que segurava, trazendo a bebida de encontro aos lábios, mas nem o queimar do álcool na sua garganta parecia diminuir o peso que carregava no peito. Pelo contrário, ele apenas aumentava! Serviu-se outro copo cheio, havia tomado a garrafa do pobre homem que tentara convencê-lo que três garrafas de uísque eram demais. Não se importava, não se importava com nada! Com sua saúde, com sua vida, simplesmente nada mais importava! Ele havia falhado! Bate o punho contra a mesa (era dele, devia ser dele, mas porque não sentia a dor?).

_Ele e Giotto estavam seguindo para o porto de Savona carregando apenas o que consideraram essencial para encontrar-se com Ugetsu no Japão em algumas semanas e recomeçar a vida lá. Japão parecia ser um lugar afastado o suficiente de todo o sangue e revolta da máfia e eles já teriam onde ficar, o que acrescentava um ponto a mais para a partida para o Japão. Podia perceber pelo olhar cheio de saudades que o loiro lançava ao céu sobre a cabeça de vez em quando que ele queria continuar lá, no seu país natal, com a família que havia criado._

_Alaude havia ficado, ele não abandonaria a CEDEF ou deixaria que sua organização saísse do rumo por causa de um golpe. Lampo havia voltado para a família nobre e, agora com uma cabeça um pouco mais madura, assumira os negócios da família. Knuckle fora para a América onde continuaria como padre. Daemon (o maldito traidor) continuava maquinando dentro da Vongola, transformando o grupo protetor que Giotto havia fundado numa poderosa organização mafiosa que governava pela força e temor das famiglias menores._

_-Já estamos chegando. - fala interrompendo o olhar que o loiro lançava para o céu azul acima deles. Giotto tornou o olhar para a frente, apenas uma colina separava-os de Savona._

_-Vou sentir falta da Itália. - Giotto diz com um sorriso triste - Especialmente do..._

_Ele sequer terminara a frase, e havia se jogado em cima do ruivo, jogando a ambos no chão, quando um disparo ecoou. Eles trocaram um olhar ansioso tentando saber se algum havia se machucado seriamente, mas levantaram-se encostando-se nas costas um do outro enquanto olhavam as árvores que os cercavam. Das sombras sai um grupo de figuras, dez ao todo, todos vestidos de negros com alguns símbolos nos braços ou peito que os diferenciavam. Trinca os dentes tirando o arco das costas e sequer precisou ver para saber que Giotto havia colocado suas luvas._

_Giotto praticamente voou para cima dos homens que estavam a sua frente, acertando socos e chutes com a potência de um trem em movimento. G concentrava-se em atirar as flechas com precisão em cabeças, peitos e gargantas. O ruivo colocou três de uma vez no arco para os últimos três que estavam lá._

_Uma para o que estava mais distante e poderia fugir para chamar reforços. Outro tentou se aproximar achando que a curta distância impediria o uso do arco. Tira uma das flechas da posição em que a deixara enquanto desviava de um soco. Gira a flecha na mão e enfia a ponta na garganta do homem, aplicando força a flecha entrou quase completamente na garganta cortando a traquéia. Vira o corpo na direção do último, mas Giotto já estava de pé em frente a ele, o último homem caído a seus pés._

_-Ei, esse era meu. - reclama guardando o arco e recolhe a flecha que havia atravessado na garganta do homem._

_-Sinto muito por isso. - o loiro replica virando-se com um sorriso fraco. Mas seu olhar se prendeu na flor avermelhada que crescia no abdômen de Giotto que inutilmente colocara uma mão sobre a ferida - Acho... que fui descuidado._

_-Oi! - corre na direção do loiro a tempo de segurá-lo quando os joelhos dele fraquejaram - Não brinque comigo Giotto. Oi! - sacode levemente o loiro, mas ele havia fechado os olhos com a respiração acelerada._

_Com um som irritado e algumas pragas escapando dos lábios, passa um dos braços por baixo dos joelhos do loiro e levanta-se sem se abalar pelo peso extra. A cabeça de Giotto havia tombado contra seu ombro, a mão pendia frouxamente sobre a ferida. Ele estava mais pálido a cada minuto e uma camada fina de suor cobria sua pele . Merda, merda, merda. Corre através da colina e chega a cidade com a respiração arfante._

_Teve que parar duas vezes para pedir informações sobre um médico que poderia atender seu amigo, mas as pessoas se afastavam. Eles deviam ter se metido com a máfia, pensavam os cidadãos e evitavam se aproximar. O ruivo trincou os dentes, procurando em desespero pela cidade alguém, qualquer um, que pudesse cuidar do ferimento de Giotto. Nunca desejou tanto que aquele maníaco por boxe estivesse ali como naquele momento. Finalmente, duas crianças haviam se mostrado a salvação daquela cidade e guiaram-no para o médico, um japonês que atendia em sua própria casa._

_O ruivo batia o pé com impaciência contra o chão de madeira, as mãos se cruzando e descruzando a cada poucos minutos. Estava demorando, demorando até demais. E se… Não, não se atrevia a pensar nisso. Olha nervosamente para o relógio de bolso, o mesmo que Giotto havia dado para ele e todos os outros Guardiões, e seu olhar se demora um pouco mais na foto. Tanto mudou em tão pouco. Como desejava que eles não tivessem se envolvido com a máfia lá trás, mas a ideia parecia excelente. Eles fariam justiça de uma forma que a lei não podia, protegendo pessoas inocentes da corrupção, mas eles acabaram sendo os corrompidos._

_-Senhor. - uma mão em seu ombro faz com que ele levante os olhos, num gesto automático fechando o relógio com a foto e guardando-o novamente em seu bolso._

_-Como ele está? - pergunta se levantando e recebe como resposta um leve balançar de cabeça. Foi como se algo dentro dele estalasse, como se seu corpo parecia feito de chumbo, mas sua mente estava flutuando cada vez mais distante dele e simplesmente não estava mais consciente dos seus arredores_

_-Ele perdeu muito sangue, não houve nada que eu pudesse fazer. - ouviu o médico dizer, mas parecia que a ele estava do outro lado de um túnel que ficava cada vez mais longo._

_Ignorando os apelos do médico, seguiu para o pequeno quarto onde viu que um lençol fino cobria o corpo de Giotto. Seus joelhos falharam e antes de estar completamente consciente disso estava ajoelhado próximo a cama, procurando em desespero qualquer mínimo movimento com a esperança de que o loiro iria jogar os lençol e gritar 'Brincadeirinha!' como tantas vezes fizera, mas ele continuou imóvel._

_-Giotto. - chama em voz baixa e puxa ligeiramente o lençol - Ei, isso não tem graça cara. - sua voz estava enrolada e sua visão ficou turva - Você não pode me assustar assim seu merdinha. Ainda temos um navio para pegar e ir para o Japão lembra? - sentia as lágrimas quentes rolarem por seu rosto e seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do tecido fino do lençol - Droga Giotto. - um soluço escapou de seus lábios - Droga, olha só o que você está fazendo comigo._

_O médico havia permanecido em silêncio na entrada do quarto, enquanto o ruivo permanecia com a cabeça encostada ao colchão fino, segurando o lençol com tanta força que os nós dos dedos tornaram-se brancos e os soluços faziam todo o seu corpo tremer. Esperou até que os soluços se subsidiassem e apenas uma respiração tão trêmula quanto seu aperto no lençol fosse o único som vindo do ruivo_

_-Sinto muito pelo seu amigo. - fala colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dele. O ruivo, ainda entorpecido, de olhos avermelhados e rosto inchado, fungou uma vez esfregando a manga longa da camisa embaixo do nariz - Vocês se conhecem a muito tempo?_

_-Desde crianças. - ele responde numa voz rouca e ligeiramente trêmula - Crescemos na rua, tendo apenas um ao outro._

_-Sinto muito. - o médico repetiu apertando brevemente seu ombro - Gostaria que eu arranjasse para que ele fosse enterrado aqui? - o ruivo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Provavelmente seria melhor deixá-lo em sua terra natal. Confirmou com um aceno._

_-Cremado. - fala em voz baixa e o médico confirmou com um aceno antes de se retirar. A última coisa que queria era um saqueador de túmulo levando partes do seu amigo para seja lá onde quisesse._

_Não conseguiu assistir a cremação. Era dolorido demais, irreal demais. Havia assistido de longe, vendo que no cemitério de Savona uma coluna de fumaça erguia-se em direção ao céu. E logo depois havia ido ao bar._

O ruivo abre os olhos sentindo a cabeça latejar terrivelmente. Desencosta a cabeça da mesa de madeira, reconhecendo turvamente os contornos do bar. Já era noite lá fora. Volta ao tropeços para a pousada onde havia se hospedado para passar a noite, o dono do bar sabiamente não tentou pará-lo. Entra no quarto, não dando a mínima para tirar seus sapatos antes de cair na cama. Já estava adormecido antes que sua cabeça atingisse o travesseiro.

Acordou no dia seguinte mais aliviado, mas ainda assim com um latejar leve e persistente no fundo da cabeça. Senta-se na cama e viu seu reflexo numa penteadeira no canto oposto do quarto. Estava horrível, os cabelos bagunçados, marcas negras e fundas sob os olhos e seu rosto tinha um tom rosado que fazia sua tatuagem parecer mais clara do que era. Olha pela janela do quarto, o céu estava com algumas poucas nuvens mas não parecia que choveria. Tomou um banho breve para tirar o cheiro do álcool que impregnara sua pele e vestiu roupas limpas. Usou parte de seu dinheiro para pagar a estadia e foi embora.

* * *

Havia vagado pela Europa por meses, sem um rumo certo. Não era como se tivesse para onde ir mesmo. Sua família, ou o que sobrara dela após toda a revolta da Vongola, estava separada e estavam praticamente um em cada continente e toda a Itália parecia ser uma lembrança constante de tudo o que vivera com eles desde o fim da adolescência. Arrumava trabalhos braçais que exigiam demais de seu corpo para que assim estivesse cansado demais a noite para sequer pensar sobre eles, mas seus sonhos eram sempre tribulados. Alguns mafiosos, não saberia dizer se a mando de Ricardo ou não, faziam tentativas de tirar sua vida em momentos que estava mais vulnerável, normalmente durante as refeições ou no meio da noite.

-Parece que vem tempestade por aí. - fala um dos marinheiros e olhou para o céu sobre sua cabeça. Nuvens negras se moviam vindo do oceano em direção a baia, o rugido dos trovões ecoando a distância. Termina de descarregar o navio com os outros antes de seguir para o pequeno quarto que alugara dessa vez.

A chuva batia com força nas janelas e em certos momentos achou que o vidro fosse se partir. Havia colocado uma cadeira próxima a janela e movia os dedos pelo vidro formando linhas aleatórias. Via pessoas correndo para se proteger da tempestade e isso causou um aperto em seu peito. Lembrara-se de uma vez em que uma tempestade pior que aquela caíra quando eles eram crianças e Giotto a recebera, de braços abertos até. _Ela é tão parte do céu como o sol_, o loiro havia explicado enquanto tentava (inutilmente) convencê-lo a voltar para um local seco. _Só é um pouco mais temperamental._

Já faziam dois anos que Giotto morreu, o ruivo percebeu com certa angústia. Num impulsivo abre a janela. O vento açoitou seu cabelos e trouxe o cheiro forte da maresia, a chuva beliscava seu rosto e ensopava sua roupa, mas nunca se sentira tão focado desde que estivera com todos eles, seus amigos, sua família. Abre os olhos encarando as nuvens negras acima de sua cabeça, os ventos carregando o que quer que fosse leve demais pelos céus em rodopios. Mas achou ter ouvido uma risada e não se enganou ao ver um grupo de crianças correndo de volta a suas casas, mas ainda rindo e brincando no meio da tempestade.

Tinha de ir ao cemitério, a certeza se instalou nele tão fortemente como os ventos lançados pela tempestade. Que tipo de pessoa seria ele se não fosse ao menos prestar seu respeito a um amigo de tão longa data?

* * *

Savona não havia mudado desde que partira. Encontrou o médico e acenou com a cabeça quando ele lhe deu um sorriso complacente. No caminho para o cemitério comprou algumas flores coloridas, Giotto nunca tivera uma preferência por cor ou espécie mesmo, uma de cada parecia ótimo.

Seguiu para uma parte mais afastada do cemitério, próxima a algumas árvores cujas flores e folhas caiam com a brisa fazendo um tapete em tons de amarelo e laranja na relva. Uma brisa particularmente forte fez com que as flores e folhas girassem no ar antes de pousarem novamente no chão. Viu o túmulo simples que haviam feito para seu amigo e após uma inspiração profunda transpõe a distância em poucos passos parando em frente a pedra polida.

O ruivo para ao perceber que havia um pequeno envelope branco junto ao túmulo. Ajoelhando-se em frente ao túmulo, repousa as flores junto a este e pega o envelope. Gira-o vendo que havia uma simples frase escrita numa letra inclinada que conhecia a anos anunciando o destinatário: _Meu amado G_. Não ouvia isso a muito tempo. G tinha as mãos tão trêmulas que temia que a carta acabasse se rasgando em suas mãos quando seu aperto no papel ficou mais forte

_-Este é meu amado G. - fala Giotto indicando o ruivo ao seu lado. O rosto de G ganha cerca de dez tons entre vermelho e rosa. Cozarto apenas rira quando os dois começaram a discutir._

_Ele fizera isso outras duas vezes, quando conheceram Ugetsu e Lampo, sempre introduzindo-o como 'Meu amado G.' o que causou alguns risinhos (de Ugetsu) e um franzir confuso (de Lampo). Alguns meses depois quando encontraram Alaude pela primeira vez, o ruivo teve sua vingança._

_-Este é meu querido Giotto. - fala o ruivo passando um braço ao redor do loiro e viu que ele ficou vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos quando Alaude arqueou uma sobrancelha com o sorriso-diabolico-braço-ao-redor-da-cintura-pronome-possessivo._

_O loiro havia tentado se explicar, tropeçando em algumas palavras, mas diante do sorriso cínico do outro e com as gargalhadas maléficas de um certo ruivo no fundo… Bom, pode-se dizer que foi uma experiência que ficou gravada na memória dos três jovens, especialmente para Giotto que nunca se sentira tão envergonhado. Ele havia arrastado-o para um local mais sossegado logo depois disso, o rosto ainda tinha um tom rosado, entre raiva e embaraço._

_-Porque você fez isso? Foi ridículo! - fala Giotto com um bico irritado, colocando a mão na cintura como se fosse uma mãe repreendendo a travessura de sua criança._

_-Ridículo? Você fica me chamando de 'amado' por aí como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo! - o loiro fez um 'tch' irritado cruzando os braços numa expressão que faria muitas mulheres darem gritinhos e tentarem apertar as bochechas dele._

_-Ok então - ele fala depois de um minuto em silêncio - Eu não te chamo mais de 'amado' se você não me chamar mais de 'querido' fechado? - ele estende uma das mãos_

_-Fechado. - aperta a mão com um suspiro aliviado. Ao menos não passaria tanta vergonha assim que conhecesse alguém, mas tinha certeza que Giotto pensaria em alguma coisa. Ele sempre fazia alguma coisa para quebrar sua imagem de 'pessoa perigosa' e isso só piorou depois que ele fizera a tatuagem no rosto._

Com as mãos ainda trêmulas, gira novamente o envelope e abre-o, retirando de dentro do envelope uma luva. Não, não uma luva. Uma das luvas de Giotto, não a que ele usava para lutar, mas uma que eles haviam ganhado logo depois de começarem o grupo vigilante e que o loiro sempre usava especialmente no inverno, com as iniciais bordadas no lado de dentro. Havia um papel bem dobrado dentro dela, no espaço destinado a palma da mão. Senta-se em frente ao túmulo e desdobra o papel, vendo que o mesmo estava quase que completamente ocupado pela escrita de seu amigo de infância.

_Meu amado G,_

_Há quanto tempo não o chamo assim? Parece-me que foi a uma vida atrás quando na verdade não se passaram tantos anos assim. Não quero que se zangue comigo, apesar de ter certeza de que se zangará, mas desde que nos separamos dos outros tive o pressentimento de que não poderíamos ir ao Japão juntos. E se você está lendo esta carta, provavelmente esse pressentimento se tornou verdade. Desde já quero me desculpar por não ter compartilhado isso com você, mas era algo do qual não tenho (ou tinha) certeza e do qual estou escrevendo apenas como uma precaução, como você mesmo insistia: Um chefe da máfia deve estar pronto para tudo._

_Imagino que se algo acontecesse comigo e você recebesse essa carta, você estaria um caco. Tenho quase certeza de que nem ao menos tentou falar com um dos outros, mas ess que conheço, sempre tentando resolver tudo sozinho. Sempre invejei essa qualidade em você, porque de uma forma ou outra, você conseguia fazer tudo sozinho enquanto eu sempre dependi de você, de uma forma ou de outra._

_Como seu antigo chefe, tenho duas últimas ordens para você. A primeira é que não se culpe pelo que quer que tenha acontecido. Nunca foi culpa sua então não aceito que você fique se remoendo por algo que não poderia impedir. Aliás, você sempre se culpou demais por coisas que aconteciam por teimosia de minha parte. A segunda é que você vá ao Japão. Não poderia descansar em paz sabendo que Ricardo poderia colocar um preço pela sua cabeça e deixá-lo em perigo é a última coisa que desejo. Tenho um amigo lá chamado Ieyasu Sawada que irá de bom grado recebê-lo pelo tempo que for necessário. Ele tem minha outra luva, poderia encontrá-lo e entregar esta a ele também?_

_Mas, como um velho amigo, eu preciso acrescentar outra coisa. Onde quer que eu esteja agora estarei num local melhor, mesmo que não estejamos juntos como estamos desde os nossos dias de infância, tenho certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde, nosso encontro será inevitável. Não quero que você se apresse para isso, afinal nossos tempos nunca foram exatamente iguais._

_Obrigado por ter sempre ficado do meu lado e me suportado ou simplesmente me dando alguns tapas e gritos para voltar a razão quando a máfia tentava me corromper. Obrigado por ser meu primeiro e mais confiável amigo. Gostaria de poder agradecer propriamente, sei que você não é do tipo que se convence com palavras e sim com ações, e sinceramente espero que todos os anos de amizade valham para você o mesmo que valem para mim. _

_Para sempre grato,_

_Seu querido Giotto._

Querido Giotto... Aquele… Idiota. Mesmo em morte continuava se preocupando mais com os outros do que com ele mesmo. Sem que pudesse controlar lágrimas escorriam novamente pelo seu rosto. Andava chorando bastante por ele não era? Esfrega os olhos com força, guardando a carta e a luva no bolso do casaco junto ao peito e levanta-se.

-Não se divirta demais no pós-vida sem mim seu imbecil. - fala com um sorriso de canto chutando um montinho de folhas em direção ao túmulo. Passa a mão pelo rosto limpando a trilha úmida das lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Iria ao menos cumprir o último desejo de seu amigo. Se era ao Japão que tinha que ir, ao Japão ele iria.

* * *

A viagem foi tediosamente longa. Pela primeira vez percebe que os dias pareciam se arrastar bem mais que o normal pela falta de companhia. Sem Lampo pedindo por doces, sem Ugetsu tocando flauta ou falando sobre a arte da espada, sem Knuckle querendo praticar boxe ou sendo barulhento, sem Daemon e seus 'nufufufufu', sem Alaude ameaçando-o prendê-lo por fumar no navio. E sem Giotto, no centro da confusão toda, dividido entre rir e impedir uma briga inevitável. A falta do loiro pareceu mais presente na viagem.

Eles estavam juntos desde criança. Brincaram na lama juntos, roubaram alguns padeiros com a ajuda um do outro, brigaram quando gostavam da mesma garota só para minutos depois fazerem as pazes novamente dizendo que nada ficaria no meio da amizade deles e logo em seguida participarem de desafios ridículos para provar quem era o mais legal para ficar com a garota. A lembrança trouxe um sorriso ao rosto do ruivo.

Levou cerca de 25 dias desde que saíra de Savona, na Itália, até que desembarcar no Japão e encontrar a cidade. Por sorte Giotto havia anotado o endereço do tal amigo no verso da carta e não precisava rodar o país inteiro até encontrar essa pessoa. Para em frente a casa típica japonesa, com aquelas portas de correr e tudo. Ficou em dúvida se deveria bater, quer dizer, os japoneses batiam nessas portas? Elas pareciam ter papéis entre as armações finas de madeira. Enquanto encarava a porta, ela deslizou para o lado quando alguém saiu antes de fechar novamente.

-Posso ajudar? - pergunta uma mulher em japonês, ela moveu os olhos pela tatuagem em seu rosto. Ela usava uma yukata azul clara, e tinha uma daquelas sombrinhas de madeira nas mãos.

-Estou procurando por Sawada Ieyasu. - ajeita a alça da bolsa ligeiramente desconfortável com o idioma, havia praticado com Ugetsu, mas nunca praticara com outro além do japonês - Disseram que ele mora aqui.

-Mora sim. Entre. - ela desliza a porta para o lado e passa pelo portão baixo, entrando na casa - Seus sapatos. - ela fala em voz baixa. Franze ligeiramente as sobrancelhas antes de lembrar-se que não se entrava com os sapatos da rua em casa.

-Perdão. - fala com um leve corar e tira as botas, deixando-as junto a entrada com outros dois pares de sapatos. Entra na casa apenas de meia, percebendo que os cômodos eram espaçosos e mobiliados com simplicidade.

-Por aqui. - fala a mulher seguindo por um corredor e não demora a alcançá-la. Ela para junto a uma porta antes de deslizá-la para o lado o suficiente para criar uma pequena abertura - Querido, há alguém querendo vê-lo.

Ela deu um sorriso encorajador para que o ruivo atravessasse a porta. Quase imediatamente a bolsa a suas costas, que já estava escorregando bastante porque a alça estava muito grande, caiu atrás dele. O homem estava usando um yukata azul escuro e tinha um prato com takoyaki no colo, um palito ainda na boca. Os olhos azuis moveram-se para o ruivo e um sorriso brincou nos lábios finos quando ele afastou o palito destes.

-Oi G.

-Gi-gi… - cai de joelhos apontando tremulamente para o homem que encarou-o com um sorriso. Era _ele_. Não conhecia ninguém com aquele cabelo loiro desafiando a gravidade ou com aquele tom azul celeste nos olhos ou com um sorriso tão simplesmente acolhedor que faria com que mesmo um estranho se sentisse completamente a vontade.

Antes de ter completa consciência de seu corpo, estava com os braços ao redor do loiro com a cabeça sobre o queixo dele. Giotto permaneceu estático por um momento, antes de colocar o prato de lado e passar um dos braços ao redor do ruivo enquanto com movia os dedos pelos cabelos avermelhados numa tentativa de fazê-lo se acalmar. G apertou ao máximo os braços ao redor do loiro, sentindo-o mover-se desconfortável, mas ainda _ali_, ainda _respirando_, ainda **vivo**.

-Oi G? Depois de tudo o que passei, é isso que você tem a me dizer? - sua voz não passava de um sussurro - O que infernos…

-Sinto muito. - o loiro encostou o queixo ao topo de sua cabeça - Eles tinham que pensar que eu não seria mais uma ameaça. Não queria ter enganado você, mas esperava… - pode sentir a inspiração trêmula em seus cabelos - Esperava que você viesse. Depois de tanto tempo eu… e-eu não tinha mais certeza.

-Seu idiota. - fala contra o ombro dele, mas se afasta para olhar novamente para o loiro. Giotto segurou o rosto do ruivo com ambas as mãos, movendo o dedão pelas maças do rosto para limpar as poucas lágrimas que haviam caído, e dá um sorriso que agora tinha algumas lágrimas o acompanhando.

-É bom ver você também. - o loiro riu baixinho.

-Como? - ele perguntou franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas.

-Choe me devia alguns favores. Foi fácil convencer ele a forjar meu atestado de óbito. - ele deu de ombros e G franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas quando os ombros do loiro se encolheram depois - Eu pedi a ele que entregasse a carta a você em particular.

-Desculpe por ter demorado tanto. - fala dando um sorriso de canto e o loiro sorri com um aceno, ele compreendia, claro que sim. Encosta a cabeça novamente no ombro do loiro - Só… me dê um minuto ok.

-Tudo bem. - ele moveu uma mão pelos cabelos ruivos. Droga, era exatamente como quando eles eram crianças e as ruas se tornavam violentas demais e eles se davam um momento de fraqueza só por alguns minutos, só para ter a certeza de que continuariam ali um para o outro, como um porto seguro. - Você está com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. - fala o loiro contra seus cabelos e quase pode ouvir o sorriso na voz dele

-Eu? E você com esses olhos vermelhos. - fala contra a yukata e ambos riram baixinho por algum tempo.

-Querido? - G se afasta do loiro para encarar a mulher, a mesma que abrira a porta, encará-los com um pequeno sorriso.

-Querido? - repete G encarando o loiro, que ri baixinho

-Meu bem, esse é meu amado G. - fala o loiro com um sorriso quando o ruivo se virou com um corar e um muito indignado 'Aah?!'. Ela riu colocando uma mão em frente a boca.

-Eu sou Sawada Kaede. É um prazer conhecê-lo. - ela curva-se brevemente e sorriu para ele, e percebeu que era o mesmo sorriso aberto e acolhedor de Giotto num rosto redondinho com cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos brilhantes de curiosidade - Gostaria de ficar para o jantar?

-Gostaria de ficar por algumas semanas? - perguntou Giotto e rolou os olhos para o loiro antes de se voltar para a mulher com um pequeno sorriso

-Jantar soa ótimo. - fala com sinceridade e ela sorri.

Durante o jantar, Giotto contou como os outros haviam passado ali antes e as reações deles quando o viram (com exceção de Alaude, ele simplesmente escrevera: "_Eu sei que é você herbívoro. Espero que esteja aproveitando seu tempo livre antes que eu tenha de prendê-lo por falsificar um obituário ou você realmente estará morto quando eu o encontrar_."). Ele também contou como conheceu Kaede e se estabeleceu em Namimori naqueles dois anos, a cidade parecia bem tranquila e tinha um bosque com montanhas e rios não muito longe onde ele podia manter suas habilidades em forma. Comparado com o que fez, Giotto pareceu ter se organizado muito bem.

Aquela noite foi a primeira nos últimos dois anos na qual pode realmente aproveitar uma refeição sem se preocupar se poderia estar envenenada, sem se preocupar se havia alguém tramando alguma emboscada, mas acima de tudo uma em que não foi assaltado por pesadelos e culpa quando foi dormir no quarto de hóspedes por insistência de Kaede (nas palavras dela: "_Qualquer amigo de Giotto é parte da família também_"). Pela primeira vez desde que saíra da Vongola, sentia novamente que pertencia a algum lugar. E enquanto pudesse, não deixaria essa sensação ir.

Japão não parecia um lugar ruim para começar do zero, afinal.


End file.
